


Gift

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awards, Gen, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M, Proud Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy wins an award. Her dads give her a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

Clint Barton and Phil Coulson were both extremely proud parents. Their daughter Daisy had just won the award for being the best student in her school.Daisy was 8 years old and already in seventh grade. Due to.her advanced intelligence she had no problems keeping up with students older than.  
Both Clint and Phil knew Daisy was maturing very fast. They both decided to give her a present for her achievement.   
Daisy was very interested in computers and could understand advance functions of a Shield computer, something even skilled Shield technicians stuggled with.  
They decided to give her a laptop on Natasha's advice. They bought the laptop and were going to.give it to Daisy on Christmas eve which was on Sunday.  
Clint and Phil were extremely proud as Daisy was becoming very skilled. She already knew 8 languages apart from English. She waw developing quiet a skill set.  
It was a waiting game to see what she wanted to become. For now they hoped Daisy enjoy's her gift.

**Author's Note:**

> 12th in series


End file.
